


It's Happening

by psychicScavenger



Series: Hello Officer~ [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: The awkward aftermath of the kiss plus they finally talk.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this is long overdue, I got a second job, got promoted at second job within a week, and now I'm working a full time job plus part time job on top of that. Damn student loans lol. 
> 
> So I am writing an alternate fic of the previous chapter. So bad guy/powerful drug dealer Lotor is coming! I can't say when though...
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

The sound of phone lines ringing with people talking and keyboards clacking away filled Lance’s ears as he sat in the plastic chair, shuffling his feet and keeping his limbs drawn towards himself so as not to be in anyones way.

The bright fluorescent lights blinded Lance a bit, wishing he was back in the interrogation room, being questioned for the..mess he brought upon the police department for the false tip.

To be fair, Sven and the others had pin pointed the parking lot next to the old 7-11 as the drop off location, the only information wrong was the fact it wasn’t the right drop off for the case. In other words, the town didn’t have a drug problem(that the police or Lance knew of at least) and there was no most wanted drug cartel hiding out in their small town, using any of the locals as carriers. After all, this was a small town that hosted a parade, celebrating the time a raccoon fought against a coyote and won. They even hosted boxing matches with one person dressed as a coyote and another as the raccoon. With that kind of energy and dedication to the weird and out-there, the locals didn’t even need drugs.

Lance tilted his head back, sighing until he caught the gaze of another officer he didn’t recognize, giving him a scathing look causing Lance to stick his tongue out at him.

Yeah that’ll show him.

Further disgruntled than before, Lance leaned on one hand, shoulders sagging as he wondered how much longer he was gonna be kept there. He’d already given his statement, repeating over and over that yes, he didn’t purposefully lead the police on a wild goose chase as the Chief put it. He had really believed he caught the suspect, maybe a little shocked Lotor was the dealer since he was such a snooty, pompous dick about certain things, but he did have an air of mystery and suspicion about him.

Speaking of that dick-wad, he had left about an hour ago after questioning along with his shady gal pals, all of them technically off the hook for the mix-up although Lotor was still in trouble for the illegal contraband pants he brought into the country. That didn’t stop Lotor though, with one phone call from his father and he was off the hook with only a warning. Lance grimaced as he remembered their little interaction when Lotor was finally freed.

_Lotor breezed by Lance on his way out, a few strange men gathered around him like a barrier, Lotor’s gal pals remaining especially close to him. Lance had got up to speak with him, folding in on himself a little as he shuffled near him._

_“Uhh hey Lotor? Sorry about earlier, I thought I was helping them catch the dealer.” Lance stated, feeling incredibly guilty for all the trouble he had caused. Lotor gazed down at him, face impassive till he finally shrugged and waved off Lance’s apology._

_“It’s all in the past Lance. My father has already taken care of it so to speak. Right now, I have to go and mourn over the loss of my fantastic pants I paid thousands of dollars for.” Lotor grumbled that last part, turning away and sulking with the women and other men following obediently after._

That had been thirty minutes ago and Lance was still waiting around, putting up with the occasional grunt or glare tossed his way, all because he knew Shiro was lurking around here and he had to see him.

‘I mean, what was that kiss about anyways? Does he like me back?’ Lance wondered, tracing his lips absentmindedly as he thought back to the warm lips that had been pressed against his.

A sudden movement stirred Lance from his thoughts, he quickly glanced up towards the doorway from one of the many halls leading to some interrogation rooms, and noticed Shiro entering the room, looking good as always but a bit haggard.

Lance swallowed his feelings of guilt trying to drown him at the moment and waved, capturing Shiro’s attention. “Shiro!”

                                                                                                ********

‘Crap, its Lance.’ Shiro panicked internally before he awkwardly spun back around in a quick 360 to back out the same way he came in, not missing the look of utter disappointment reach Lance’s face.

‘Shit, I need to go see him, but that requires me talking to him. I can’t talk to him, I can barely talk to myself!’ Shiro thought, using his tech hand to run his metal fingers through his hair in frustration.

As he was trying and failing to come up with a plan to approach Lance, he felt a hard swat on his shoulder, interrupting his rambling as he glanced to his left in shock then glared at the interrupter.

“Keith, this better not be about Pigman again.”

“Yeah, I freaking wish it was about Pigman. I’m more interested in the fact Lance is sitting over there by himself, looking miserable as if someone spat on his cat and you’re over here not with him, even after your little display earlier.” Keith thrust his finger, poking Shiro hard in his chest as he spoke which Shiro drew back, rubbing the sore spot.

“Look I shouldn’t have forced myself on him-”

“That didn’t seem forceful to me!” Keith loudly interrupted again, earning a panicked shush from Shiro as he peeked out from the doorway again.

“Seriously Shiro, get a grip already. Just admit to yourself someone likes you just as much as you like them. You can be happy you know.” Keith softly spoke at the last part with Shiro glancing down at the floor deep in thought.

Of all the times for Keith to be wise and shit…

A determined grip landed on his shoulder, drawing Shiro out of his musings, looking up to meet encouraging violet eyes and a rare smile.

“Just go talk to him..you always tell me to use my words, listen to your own advice for once.”

Shiro peeked out the door again, slightly surprised and amused to see Hunk there, giving Lance what looked like an enormous hug. Lance even looked a little purple in the face.

“Alright. Fine. I’ll go talk to him. When did you get to be so smart anyways?” Shiro teased earning an indignant eye roll.

“I’ve always been smart!”

“Keith, you thought you found a chupacabra when it was just a dead coyote…”

“It was just as ugly as the real thing!!” Keith stormed off, muttering about dead coyotes and how they were ugly enough to be a cryptid anyways as Shiro turned back to the door and finally stepped out into the room, ready to face his fears.

Hunk still had Lance in a bear hug, his arms locked around Lance’s lankier form, feet hanging off the ground as Lance struggled to release himself from his friends tight grip.

“For the last time Hunk! Ease up, I can’t breathe!”

“I’m sorry it’s just I freaked out so much when I got the phone call! How was I gonna explain to your parents you were taken hostage by a drug lord with an obsession for illegal pants!”

“Lotor wasn’t a drug lord though?”

“Lance..its your parents. Anything involving you, they will automatically think the worst case scenario.” 

“Shit, you’re right.”

“Ahem.”

Both boys straightened up as they turned, expecting another officer telling them to quiet down again but sagged in relief at seeing Shiro. Or at least Hunk did.

Lance gulped at seeing Shiro’s sheepish face, turning away so the blush appearing wouldn’t be as noticeable as Hunk waved hello to the officer.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Shiro asked, sounding a little unsure which made Lance want to sigh. God, he was so polite it was gentlemanly as fuck.

“No not at all! I was just sharing with this goofball here about how to not jump into dangerous scenarios so as to not worry everyone else he knows to death. Right Lance?” Hunk asked, giving Lance a cross look as Lance scoffed.

“Whatever man. Are we good to go Shiro?” He asked and froze at the second implication hidden in his words. Shiro also blanched at the wording, making Lance feel like wanting to sink into the floor and die.

“Actually, if you’re not too tired I would like to talk to you?” Shiro asked, looking away as Hunk gave Lance a pointed look.

“Oh uh, um about what?” ‘Dammit way to sound stupid, moron.” Lance chided himself. Shiro didn’t pay any mind as he nervously flexed his fingers.

“Well I was hoping it would be private..” He trailed off, giving Hunk a sidelong glance who after a few seconds of not saying anything, gasped and quickly began to backpedal.

“Of course! No trouble! I understand! I’ll just head on home! Make sure you text me Lance when you’re home! Bye Shiro!” And with the quickest dash Lance had ever seen from the big guy, Hunk was gone leaving Lance and Shiro to themselves.

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk! It's all about communication and the best feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part 2 came to me alot sooner than I thought it would? Maybe my writers block is over!! I probably shouldn't have said that...
> 
> Anyways, are you ready for a heaping plate of cheese, layered with more cheese with a side dish of cheese? And for desert, CHEESEcake?!?!

Lance never thought any other moment in his life could be more awkward than that time he showed up to class in full costume for Halloween only to realize it was actually October thirtieth and not the thirty-first. He had dressed up as the sugar plum fairy, as per his niece’s request, tights and the tutu as well, with the tights bunching up and lodging themselves into areas they were not meant to be in. His classmates wouldn’t stop asking him to take them to the Land of Sweets, someone even trailing Hostess cakes wherever he walked! The only good thing that came out of that was he had won most spirited, so take that class of 2012! 

That day had been one of Lance’s most awkward days of his life yet somehow this car ride was even more awkward.

It didn’t help that Shiro kept side-eyeing him, sometimes accidentally catching his gaze and the both of them would blush and turn away from the other. Shiro who was sitting in his seat also looking uncomfortable, kept a tight knuckled grip on the steering wheel the whole time they drove. Lance was sure the wheel would snap under the pressure.

Shiro wasn’t faring any better either.

He sighed internally, wondering how he was supposed to bring up the kiss. Should he ease it into conversation? Get straight to the point? Maybe ask about his song writing, get him in a good mood first?

“So I-”

Lance huffed, almost groaning as he spun in his seat to frown at Shiro, startling the cop with that glare.

“Why did you kiss me earlier?”

Well straight to the point it is then.

“Well I wa-”

“Did it mean something?” Lance asked, his eyes sparkling with emotion which Shiro found hard to turn his gaze away but considering he was driving and this was a squad car, he should probably get his eyes back on the road. However, Lance’s words filled with uncertainty broke his heart, that even after his semi confession and kiss, Lance still doubted that Shiro could have feelings for him. I mean, who wouldn't?!

“What do you mean ‘if it meant something’?” Shiro asked or more like demanded and promptly changed his tone as he noticed Lance droop at the question, realizing he was taking it wrong.

“Of course it meant something! Why would you think otherwise?”

Lance’s eyes flashed back to Shiro’s, mouth agape as Shiro slowed down, nearing the street Lance lived on.

“Well I mean, its me-”

“A kind, funny, lovable guy with beautiful pipes and dripping with charm? Lance I’m amazed no ones snatched you up already. I mean, I’m delighted though since I’ve had a crush on you-”

“You do?!”

Shiro slowed the car down more, making sure there wasn’t any traffic around, which there wasn’t considering it was three in the morning. He realized they weren’t going to get anywhere like this, it was obvious they were not communicating enough about whatever their relationship was and it was time to finally talk about it. He swiftly turned to face Lance, who immediately flushed from the attention.

“Yes. I thought it was obvious with as much teasing Keith gave me as well as some of my coworkers…I guess not huh?” Shiro chuckled without humor, rubbing the tiredness from his face as he said so. Lance fidgeted in place, hands gripping themselves as he rubbed his palms together back and forth. 

“Well..to be fair, I’m not that observant..sometimes. Hunk even tried telling me so..but I didn’t believe him.” Shiro glanced over to him shocked.

“Really? Why’s that?”

“Well what you said to Sven for one thing and-”

“Sven? What did I say to Sven?!” ‘Okay Shiro don’t panic, patience yields focus and all that good shit you keep telling Keith,’ Shiro thought, inhaling and exhaling to calm his nerves a little. Lance seemed to have noticed how Shiro was on edge all of a sudden as he was shrinking in on himself a little more now.

“He said you had no interest in being with me. When he asked whether there was something between us, you said there wasn’t and never will be.” Lance flinched as Shiro stopped the car, putting it in park and turning to Lance, face flushed.

“He said that?! That’s not what I-I didn’t mean-that’s only because I…I’m such a dumbass.” Shiro muttered with defeat, face palming as he groaned into it which Lance poked him gently in the side.

“Shiro? Words? Communicate please?” Lance asked rolling his eyes before Shiro sat up again and gave Lance a serious but begging look.

“I did say that, but the reason why I said that was because..I may have been hurt..and jealous.” At Lance’s confused look Shiro added on. “Jealous of the date you and Sven went on.” Lance’s eyes bugged out of his head and watched the officer slouch in his seat, which threw Lance off even more because the Shiro he knows never slouches!

“When I heard you accepted a date with Sven a couple weeks back, I thought you weren’t interested in me and that it was all in my head so when Sven kept talking about it at work I guess I kinda..snapped? I was mostly just angry but I still shouldn’t have said those terrible things.”

Shiro dropped his head in shame, knowing Lance would definitely no longer be interested in some jealous, possessive weirdo like Shiro but when he glanced over to the other, he was surprised to see a little smile beginning to stretch across Lance’s face and soon a small giggle followed. ‘What the heck?’ Shiro thought before a rude thought crossed his mind.

“If you’re giggling because you’re thinking of Sven’s cute butt or something I really don’t want to have this conversation.” The giggles turned into hysterical laughs soon after that and Lance was wheezing for breath to speak as Shiro pouted in the drivers seat.

“No! No, Shiro I’m not thinking about THAT! Jesus! Do you want to know why I went out with Sven to begin with?” Lance asked, his giggles dying down replaced with his trademark cute smile that Shiro adored.

“Again, if this is about his butt-”

“Enough with Sven’s butt! I went out with him, because I mistook him for you!”

Shiro turned to Lance with lightning speed, his eyes huge, probably the biggest Lance had ever seen as he watched the cop process the information in his head.

“Y-you thought I was Sven? How? I don’t have a mullet!”

“I thought you were undercover! And had to have a horrible haircut!”

“One of my arms is literally made of metal!”

“It was dark in the bar! I couldn’t see that well!”

Shiro finally burst into laughter, his sides shaking as he gripped the steering wheel to get a hold of himself, Lance laughing at the situation as well. The two finally settled down, a bemused silence settling between them before Shiro turned to give Lance a bright smile, his eyes softening as they gazed back at Lance.

“So you weren’t interested in Sven at all?” He asked, Lance smiling as he shook his head and coyishly leaned forward a bit, invading the officers space as his eyes drooped into a smirk.

“Nope. All this time, I was actually interested in your cute butt.” He replied cheekily, chuckling at the bright red blush settling among Shiro’s cheeks.

“Lance!”

“What? It’s all I could think about for months now.” Lance defended, giving Shiro an innocent smile, much to Shiro's chagrin.

“Well..to be fair, that’s all I could think about for a while now too.” Shiro admitted, loving the way Lance’s cheeks bloomed to match his.

                                                                                             **************

The two of them drove to Lance’s apartment, Shiro offering to drive Lance in the morning to retrieve his car. As Shiro put it in park, Lance noticed Hunk chilling out on their balcony, having stayed up later to make sure his roommate was okay. He gave Lance a thumbs up, which Lance gave him one back, signaling all was good and with a quick salute, Hunk went inside, to finally get some sleep, probably.

“So..” Lance turned around, his breath catching as he noticed how close Shiro stood next to him, not realizing the other had also gotten out of his car.

“So?” Lance repeated, his curious, playful gaze making Shiro duck his head, looking everywhere but him as he rocked on his feet a little.

“Does this mean, cooking classes are back in session?” Shiro asked, chuckling which earned a snort as Lance nodded.

“Sure is! Can’t have you back on those TV dinners, when you gotta maintain that cute butt of yours!” 'Oh jesus christ, stop bringing up his butt!’ Lance scolded himself. Shiro groaned embarrassed but still had a smile on his face, showing he appreciated the flirtatious comment.

“I can actually cook pasta now, if you’re ever into trying that one day?” Shiro offered, giving Lance a hopeful look that made Lance’s knees feel like jello.

“I’d love to.” Lance smiled, he felt cold metal fingers lightly playing with his before he looked down and saw Shiro wrap his hand around Lance’s.

“Great. Maybe tomorrow? Around seven o’ clock?” Shiro asked, their hands tightly held together as Lance nodded.

“It’s a date.” He beamed. Shiro smiled down at him and with a quick tug of his arm, Lance moved forward, startling the brunette as he was pulled into Shiro’s arms, that were now wrapped around his middle, Lance’s hands landing on Shiro’s torso, particularly those rock hard pecs of his, hiding somewhere under all that clothing. Lance glanced at Shiro’s chest, a sudden heat spreading across his face as he slowly gazed up into the stormy, grey irises, now calm and resembling the pitch darkness of the sky at night.

“Good. I can’t wait.” Shiro breathed and like melting butter, the two slowly moved forward to press their lips together again, taking their time to enjoy it as sparks flared up between them again, feeling as if fireworks were going off between them. Shiro’s hands held tightly to Lance’s waist, wanting to pull him closer, feel every part of Lance mold with him in that moment as Lance’s hands drifted from Shiro’s shoulders, his neck, his cheeks and also ruffling his short, cropped hair. After another moment or two of this, the two pulled back ,sighing deeply as they continued to hold on to each other for a moment more until Lance unwillingly pulled back.

“It’s pretty late and I know Hunk is gonna want me to spill the beans about this to him so I should go.” Lance stated, his body moved away to head towards the stairs, yet it still faced Shiro, not ready to leave.

“I understand, its been a long day for all of us. I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Shiro promised, watching as Lance headed towards his building, his back to the stairs as he still faced Shiro.

“Yeah! I’ll probably text you sometime! Good night, Officer!” Lance winked, throwing in a finger gun as he almost stumbled on the stairs, not realizing he had walked into them. Shiro snorted amused as he waved back.

“Good night Lance”

With one last wave and reassurance he was fine, Lance soon climbed the stairs, disappearing from Shiro’s sight. The cop sighed, feeling the day’s hassle take its toil as he climbed into his seat. Before he started his car, he glanced up at Lance’s apartment building, smiling softly as the starry night behind it. 

‘It’s happening,’ Shiro thought giddy. He was finally going out with Lance, someone he never thought he would be attracted to, yet Lance came crashing into his life like an ocean wave on a sandy beach. It was like seeing a rainbow after a terribly stormy day, to remind you there was always hope at the end of disaster. It was like, being at the fair before closing and they released all those fireworks, the excitement, the unknown, the intensity. It was all there and honestly, it was the best feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was cheesecake enough for yall! Part 10 coming out soon ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I will upload a second part soon-ish...


End file.
